


Transformers Rescue Bots oneshots

by MadDogWS



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogWS/pseuds/MadDogWS
Summary: This is my first work in this fandom, and the only reason why i am posting this is because I thought I could give it a try.Submit ideas in comments please
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tonight was the scariest night of the year. And he would rather be inside, watching movies, instead of patrolling the city. But even if he did stay in the bunker, he wouldn’t be safe. Heatwave and the rest of the bots were getting into the spirit of things, and with Cody leading the bunch, he knew that he would be in trouble. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Blades!” he heard Dani scream, “HELP ME, CHUCKY IS AFT-” but Dani never got to finish her sentence, he rushed over to her, his peds pounding loudly. When he reached her, he saw blood covering the floor, and a bloody knife next to the puddle.

“GUYS!” he yelled, drawing the other bots attention, “Dani- Dani is hurt! She could be- I don’t even want to THINK about that possibility!”

“The same thing happened to Kade, Cody, and Graham. We should split up to make sure the same thing doesn’t happen to the chief.” Heatwave said, sounding worried. “ Boulder, go search the streets, Chase, go check by all the rivers, and Blades, check the tunnels. I’ll go check the doc’s, BOTS, ROLL TO THE RESCUE!”

As he walked through the tunnels, he heard the sounds of bones cracking, and being a robot, those bones were not his. He feared it would be a bone from one of the Burn’s family, and that he may be the reason they never walked again, or be the reason they couldn’t do their jobs.

Suddenly, he heard a low groaning voice, “Blades~ “ the voice said, “Why didn’t you protect me? You failed your job, and Cybertron.”

He slowly walked backwards, his servos up to protect himself. “Blades, what would Bumblebee think of you, hiding away from everything!” The second voice mocked, sounding right behind him. 

Then, he felt a hand on his lower leg, feeling it run up to his knees. He slowly looked down, and saw Dani, her face bloody and bruised, looking like a zombie. He felt something weird, then blacked out.

____________________________________________________________________________

Heatwave’s pov

“Uh, is he okay?” Cody asked, walking out of his hiding place.

“Yeah Cody, he is fine, just being a scard- Boulder, do you think he did what I think he did?” I said, with a small chuckle.

“HE DID NOT!” Boulder laughed in biwidermit.

“Uh, what did he do?” Cody asked, confused.

“He emptied his oil pan,” Chase replied, causing the other conscious bots to laugh harder.

“Uh, Graham? What does that mean?” Kade asked the human engineer.

“Blades… Blades PEED himself!” Graham said, with a light chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for another, and you shall receive. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is making me busy. Anyways, onto the next chapter. Don't forget to leave suggestions for future chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if some charaters seem ooc
> 
> This section was inspired by Rescue Bots: Extreme Shred, which was wrote by the awesome Bionic (Bionicbits)

School went like usual for the youngest Burns family member. 1st period, Math, break, and then 2nd period, History. However, thanks to History being after break, they always heard the morning announcements. Normally, Wes and Frankie would meet him in class, however, only Frankie seemed to be present today.  
  
"Hey Frankie," Cody said to the science wiz, sitting down in his normal seat, "Where's Wes?"  
  
But before she could answer, the intercom answered for him.   
  
"Good morning everyone! I hope everyone is having an awesome day so far! However, there have been some suggestions going around the school in order to make things more fun around here. This week, is now gonna be known as MEME WEEK!" Wes shouted into intercom, the screeching of the speakers followed. "Starting tomorrow, we will be having a competition of sorts. The winners? Well, let's just say they get an awesome pizza party for their whole class. Now, the rules - I know, they are boring but they need to be said. First, you need to have creativity. Don't just send in one with the faces put in through Photoshop. Next, the more original, the better. The last? It has to be school appropriate. So, who is ready to win?!"  
  
The whole class cheered. Everyone was trying to come up with ideas. However, Cody Burns, well, he already knew what he was gonna do.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"So, let me get this straight. There is a meme competition at school now? Cody, I can't help you, cause I want in on this," Kade said, shaking his head and chuckling evilly.   
  
"Cody, no can do, bud," Graham noted, "because me and Boulder? We are gonna take the cake."  
  
"Slow down Cody, I can't help you, because me and Blades? We are gonna bring you down!" Dani yelled, a determined look on her face.   
  
So, with his siblings deciding to work with their partners, it left Cody one choice.  
  
"Chase? Can you help me with a competition?" He asked the police mech in desperation, and then to his astonishment, Chase said the 5 words he had wanted and needed to hear all day long.   
  
"I will assist you Cody."   
  
_Oh yeah,_ Cody thought, _you are all going down!_  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
And that is exactly what happened.  
  
Boulder and Graham had made a compromise with Chase to have him chase Boulder after he didn't stop at a stop sign. It was, funny enough, a real code that they now used, appropriately called a code Boulder.  
  
Kade and Heatwave remade the "Birthday Gift" vine with their faces.  
  
Dani and Blades remade the "and they were roomates" vine. Perditable.  
  
However, in Cody's opinion, his and Chase's take the cake.   
  
You see, the other half of the comprimise is that Graham and Boulder had to return the favor. So, by the video's end, Chase had arrested Boulder, but after several minutes of having to tear off papers with different symbols on it. Including a Final Fantasy Logo, A Decepticon logo, A wrecker logo, and, best for last? A CAT logo. At the end of the video, both Cody and Chase had said "You are what you eat."  
  
It didn't take long for Boulder to recover from the shock, or for Heatwave to stop laughing so hard. The same could also be said for Blade's leaky oil pan.   
  
  
  


"AGAIN? oh COME ON!"  
  
"Graham, don't you dare..."  
  
"Sorry, Dani, I have to. Blades. I don't think even a plumber could fix that leak."  
  
Blades then passed out from embaressment, while Boulder and Heatwave leaned on each other, venting hard from the laughs.


End file.
